When in Pink, Victory!
by Insane Rubber Bullet
Summary: Dok4 thought he has seen everything a war could throw at him. But that was before his comrade, StimPatch, thought it fit to change...them war strategies.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everybody, this is Insane Rubber Bullet reporting to you after an absence of…(checks dates) 2 ½ years… Dang, that's a lot. Welp, here's part of what I've been doing:

A buddy of mine (Dok) invited me some while ago to join and play Battlefield Heroes, a nifty shooter and strategy on-line game. We both usually play, as partners, he's the leading tutor, me the pursuing apprentice/rookie. I gotta say, we had a very good share of funny occurrences and I'd like to recount the apparently-not-so-ordinary one that had lead to this.

One day, we decided to take a tank to increase our success rate. Since Dok had more experience, he was the one driving it, I was the one at the hatch. Until we got to town (and that took a while) I really didn't have much to do, except stare in awe at my buddy's tank driving skills (I, for one, am impaired, in all imaginable respects, when it comes to driving those blasted contraptions, I can hardly imagine how anyone manages at all!). So I spent all that time using the game's chat to express this awe of mine and praise this buddy of mine, using highly informal and colloquial expressions like: "Yay Dok!", "Go Dok!", "U show them Roys!".

Some time after the game, we were discussing it on Yahoo Messenger and my buddy said something to the effect of:

Dok: Hey, can I ask you a favour?

Me: You bet you can!

Dok: Well, it's not that I mind it or anything, but unless you want to be my personal cheer leader, I suggest you wane down them praises a notch. And how about you use TEAM chat, not ALL chat, you wouldn't want you strategies to be heard indiscriminately by everybody on the game, blah, blah, blah….

By then, I was only half paying attention. Because a plot bunny had just invaded and taken over my brain; and this had to be done.

I do give some merit to the story "Have You Seen My Pants?" (link: .net/s/5398535/1/Have_You_Seen_My_Pants ) by Alien26. That kind of comedy is, fundamentally similar to what I employ, but, of course, we each have our own way of employing it.

But, of course, if you want to see what in the world I've been talking about this whole bleeping page, be my guests! :D Ah, yes, one last thing:

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlefield Heroes. Someone else, obviously smarter, more resourceful and more successful than me does.

…

Chapter I

Three days into operation ''Alpine Assault'' and things were not going to well for the Nationals. And that's saying it nicely. In fact, it was beyond even the most pessimistic of predictions. Those ''goodie good two shoes'' Royals turned out to be ruthless, down-to-the-last-detail imitations of Rambo, Terminator, Hannibal Lecter, Jack the Ripper and even Predator, if we were to believe a Commie sent for some scouting and returning to base half dead. Moreover, the Royals had three bases of high strategic value and the Nationals had one, which they would certainly lose should the Royals decide to make a decisive attack. So yes, everyone agreed the Nationals were in deep trouble.

Everyone also agreed that something had to be done, and fast if they were to even think about winning this battle. Thus, after considering every single option and thinking out the best plan, the Commanding Officer ordered all of his troops to attack and gain the Water Mill. No sooner had they heard the order that they all ran for and jumped into the nearest vehicle. Dok4 and StimPatch made no exception either, as they both got into a Jeep and started the engine; except they had a different objective from their fellow Nationals.

FLASHBACK:

_StimPatch and Dok4 were in the Commanding Officer's office, listening to him carefully._

_Commanding Officer: So, do you both understand what's needed of you?_

_StimPatch : Sir, yes sir! (military salute)_

_Dok4: While the main National body of troops attacks the Water Mill, we go and capture the High Cliffs._

_C.O.: Exactly. Well, since you both know your orders, go and carry them out!_

END FLASHBACK:

StimPatch (doing his guitar hero impression with shotgun, lil' something he believes brings luck and victory): Let's get them, Dok!

Dok4 (giving the Jeep full throttle): Here we go...

And off they went, ridding past their combating comrades and their fierce, yet oblivious enemies. Thanks to Dok4's driving skills, they soon found the deserted Royal base.

StimPatch (getting out of the Jeep): You'd think they'd man each base and put up a decently good fight.

Dok4 (standing by the flag post): Overly powerful weapons make you overly confident in your success. Let's not be as foolish as them.

As the Royal flag was taken down and the red and black colours hoisted, Stimpatch took advantage of the momentary peace and quiet to inquire into their comrades' general progress.

StimPatch: Hmm… (lowers the field glasses in an ominous fashion) They aren't doing too well...

Dok4: Perhaps you should go and help out. I'll stay here and guard the base, just in case some Royal decides to win it back.

StimPatch (hesitating): You'll be allright?

Dok4 (rolling his eyes): 'Course I will! I'm a Commie, a good one at that, they're the ones that have to watch their backs!

StimPatch : Ha! That's saying it, as you always do. (hoisting shotgun on shoulder) Alright, here I go!

And with that, Stimpatch marches away, in his imposing, albeit slow Gunner manner, leaving Dok4 alone at the base... and at the mercy of a sneaky Royal Commando, who was just _dying_ for a fight. For you see folks, this particular Commie had a new brand of poison blade, most likely bought of the blackmarketor underworld, far more deadly than anything either sides have ever seen; and which he was itching to try on a live prey...

Thus, the treacherous Commie deployed his stealth and approached Dok4. Who was clueless scouting the surrounding area, leaving his back unguarded. Which was promptly stabbed by his nemesis.

Dok4 (taken aback by the sudden pain): AAAArgh! (recovers and faces his foe): Why you slimy...!

Dok4 immediately deploys everything he believes can help him survive, a Supreme bandage, Elixir, his own trusty Konrad Knife, anything that would help him. But his chances couldn't look slimmer... He had taken just one stab and was already feeling sick and slow; while his opponent was in prime condition...and still bloodthirsty.

Dok4 (getting another blow, while unsuccessfully trying to land one himself on the Royal): AAArgh!

_''That does it!'' _By now, Dok4 could barely think straight. _''If I take one more cut, I'm dead! And since I can't win, might as well let him__** think **__I'm dead.'' _No sooner did he decide on this course of action that Dok4 let himself fall to the ground; not that his legs could hold him any longer... Satisfied with Dok4's swift ''death'', the Royal was just about to hoist his faction flag when a rain of bullets started pouring on him.

StimPatch (racing towards the base, firing at the standing Commando non-stop): You worthless piece of rotting...!

If curses were fatal, StimPatch would have easily killed off the wrecker. But they weren't inflicting any injury whatsoever on the target; and unfortunately, neither were all the shots he fired. For the quick and nimble Commie could dodge them well; and Stim's destructive (read distractive) rage was not helping him at all. Both fighters moved in for the kill and began ''dancing'' around each other as they attempted to dodge and damage at the same time. With all the stabs Commie was able to inflict on Stim, he still couldn't bring him down; Gunners were notoriously resilient; not to mention the fact that this particular Gunner was barking mad over the ''loss'' of his best friend. It seemed that even with his nifty poison blade, the Commando's life was drawing to an end, his health having been slowly but surely depleted. But wouldn't you know it, just then StimPatch ran out of bullets!

Commie (moving in for the final strike, as Stim was trying to ''reload''): Ha! You're a_ Goner _now!

Not the case, as StimPatch was only shifting from the use of firearms to that of the Sly's Sucker-Punch. One blow of that crafty widget, and the Commando was launched into orbit.

Dok4 (happy for his friend's victory, tries to stand up): Good job, Stim. Now help me get up.

There was no need for Dok4 to get up, since Stim came falling down. He may have won the duel, but he was now barely holding on.

Dok4 (worried out of his wits): Oh NO! (crawling beside his buddy) What are we gonna do now?

C.O. (via team chat): All units, fall back! FALL BACK! We've lost The Water Mill and The High Cliffs. Incoming Royals!

Dok4 (shaking his friend back to consciousness): Did you hear that? We have to get out of here, or we'll get overrun by Royals!

StimPatch (regaining some senses): If we could, we would. But neither of us can even stand.

Dok4 (getting frustrated): God, if only we had a Healing Ability!

StimPatch (tugging something out of his uniform): Well, I don't have that, but I do have something... (pulls out a health tonic). Here you take it. (Dok4 tries to protest) Take it! (shoves tonic in Dok's hands)

Dok4: But what about you?

StimPatch: I'd rather have you saving yourself than dying with me at the hands of them Royals... (falls back into unconsciousness)

Dok4 could not help stare in awe at his friend's noble sacrifice. But the sound of approaching Royals reminded him of his current predicament. Sterning his features he gulped the tonic and sprang up. But he wasn't going to scamper away just yet.

Dok4 (throwing his comrades' heavy, motionless form over his shoulders): Come on! Neither of us is gonna die. Not today, and not at the hands of any Royal!

And so the heroic duo narrowly escaped the oncoming flow of Royals, stumbling out of harms way and back to their base. At which point they both collapsed to the ground...

…

A/N: Hmmm, pretty dramatic, but the next chapter is of lighter heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No own. So no sue. Just please read.

… Chapter II

Dok4 awoke with a start. The previous day's memories, and subsequent fears, were still giving him the scares.

Doktor: Hey, settle down now! You're in the medical board, out of harms way.

Dok4 (calming down as he surveys his spotless white surroundings): Yeah, looks like it. (suddenly gets nervous). What about Stim?

Doktor (looking over charts): Well, your comrade here took in enough poison to kill an elephant. (Dok4's eyes widen, doktor adds quickly) But we did manage to save him!

Hearing the doktor say that, Dok4 allowed himself to relax. But only for a second.

Doktor (continuing in a sadder tone): However...

Dok4 (gets back into tense mode): However...?

Doktor: The poison had had some nasty side effects on him... It has...(deep sigh) seriously affected his mind and judgement...

Dok4 (beginning to conceive the worst of possible scenarios): In what way? Where is he? I have to find him!

Stating that, Dok4 delayed things no further and bolted right past the doktor and out of the room. He would find his friend, even if he had to turn the medical board inside out! Reaching the **Critically Injured **unit, he burst right in. And his eyes fell upon the sole unoccupied bed, neatly made and ready for a new patient.

Dok4 (practically chocking from the adrenaline and worry): Where's Stim?

Random patient: You're looking for Stim? Well you're too late. He's gone... (seeing Dok4's rapidly deteriorating composure, quickly adds)... to the Store! To spend them Valour Points!

Dok4 (still trying to get over it): Store? (relaxes): Phew, I thought...Jack, don't ever scare me like this again...

Jack : Yeah, well... The Commander gave you guys got a barrow load of them, for getting each other outta that mess. And as soon as he could walk, good ol' Stim went on a shopping spree.

Dok4 (sitting on the unoccupied bed): That's strange. Why the sudden interest in shopping?

Other patient: I'll bet he's loading himself with tonics, bandages and weaponry, to get revenge!

Dok4: Maybe, Will. (plumps chin in hand) Wish I could have exchanged a word with him first...

Far end patient: Well, Stim did leave a note for you...

Dok4 (no longer droopy): Really? Where is it then, Dolf?

Dolf (flatly): You're sitting on it...

Dok4 (gets up to see sparkling white folded note placed upon the sparkling white blanket): Didn't see it the first time...

Grumbling his excuse, Dok grabbed the note and sat back down to read it.

_Dear Dok,_

_Thanks a mill for saving me back there, you're a real pal, I thought you'd stay there and die anyway, but you listened and saved us both and you really rock and I'm gonna go fetch something, and be right back and, and,and ... be right back!_

_StimP._

The uncharacteristically ranting tone with which Dok4 was being addressed was unnerving enough, but the major shock was that the whole thing was covered in

PINK

DOODLES...

Will (noticing Dok4's shocked mug): What? What? What's going on?

Dolf : Maybe it's a ransom note...

Jack (seeing the doodles): Maybe it's a lil' love letter! (snarcks)

All debates as to the nature of the note were quickly ended by StimPatch's personal appearance. And what an appearance he made...

StimPatch (bursting through the door): DoooooooK!

No one in the room was in any condition to answer...much less the above-yelled-at hero.

StimPatch was dressed in a pink cheerleader outfit, complete with matching pom poms and ribbons in his hair.

StimPatch (completely oblivious to the extent of the awe and aversion he had unwillingly caused, starts doing a pom-pom hustle on the spot): Dok, Dok, he's the guy!/ Top rank shooter, no. 1 spy,/ Count on him to watch your back / Name the trouble, he's got the knack!

To make matters worse, he also saw it fit to do a surprisingly well-performed, albeit out-of-character dance routine.

He traversed the medical room in a flurry of round off somersaults. Landing (sonorously) in the square middle of the room, with a laws-of-physics defying side flip, StimPatch's number went on with a series of back, front and even toe flips. (them fantastic fire proof undies turned out to be fantastic in more than 1 way).

StimPatch : Dok (flip), Dok (flip), he's the guy! (side flip)/ Top rank shooter, no. 1 spy! (landing pose)/ Count on him (back flip) to want your back (front flip)/ Name the trouble (toe touch flip), he's got the knack! (victory pose).

Upon seeing his friend's sudden and in no way expected transformation, Dok4 promptly slammed his bottom jaw on the floor, so hard, he actually created a small crater there. As StimPatch's … performance went on, Dolf merely stared in utter horror, Will actually fell out of his bed, while Jack, apparently the only one still able to think coherently, was laughing his head off.

Jack: Hey everyone, check out Stim's brand new battle armour and tactics!

Doktor (coming in sight, trying to keep a straight face): That's what I've been trying to tell you...

Dok4 (beginning to come around): Please excuse me...

Next thing the doktor knew was that he was on Dok4's shoulder and then into his office.

Dok4 (shutting the door behind them, setting the doktor on his chair): What the frell is wrong with him? Is he possessed or something?

No such luck...

Doktor: Apparently, they have used some new type of poison. Which I bet hasn't even been studied or tested yet...

Dok4 (dawning to him): Oh man... (gets a notch hopeful): When's he gonna recover?

Doktor : Well, he's currently going through a detox, but you know how long those take. Add that to the poison's unknown properties...

Dok4 (feeling close to faint): Great...!

And with that, Dok4 slammed himself in a chair, in front of the doktor.

…

A/N: (stifles a laugh) Just a quick link or two as to where I got my ideas for the cheerleading routines:

.com/watch?v=QzYHiUMBp4s&feature=related

.com/watch?v=B3YfGd4Wt24&feature=fvsr

.com/watch?v=Ajm3yvrQDf4&feature=related

.com/watch?v=FPBSIIq0MmI

Because when it comes to cheerleading, I only know this:

They (the cheerleaders) actively participate in all sports matches.

For some daunting reason, they don't actually play the match.

If I were to attempt the stunts they do, I'd break apart; no doubt about it…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just to clear away any confusions, the entire chapter is in retrospective. And I still don't own Battlefield Heroes, in case you were wondering…

… Chapter III

Of all places to be going on your first mission, Victory Village had been selected for StimPatch. _''Maybe this is good omen...'' _though StimPatch, as he found himself detached right in the middle of the village... and the action. A tank fire flew by StimPatch, missing him by a few inches. _''Or maybe I should already count myself as a war casualty...''. _

That tank fire may have missed Stim, but it took a direct hit at any encouraging thought he had been able to conceive until that point. Deploying his map, StimPatch tried to get his bearings. But him being new to Battlefield, the map hardly aided him in any way.

_''I'll just head for the nearest enemy base, take it, and think things out there.''_ It was a good thing that StimPatch had a plan. It would have been great if it were a good plan…. None the less, StimPatch set off in the direction of the nearest Royal flag. He apparently hadn't counted on the fact that the base would be in any way guarded...

Random Royal: Enemy sighted!

At least StimPatch had the inspiration of ducking behind a wall. At the rate of which they had opened fire, StimPatch would have been shot dead in 3...2...1 seconds.

_''Hey, they've ceased fire! Maybe they've given up...''_

The Soldier that had been defending the base had just popped up from behind the wall, proving StimPatch wrong.

Royal Soldier (shooting non-stop): Enemy at 10 o'clock!

Thankfully Stim didn't just sat there like practice cardboard soldier. He too opened fire and jumped out of his hiding place. Though lacking in experience, his superior health and ceaseless (albeit somewhat random) fire had put the Soldier to the ground.

_''Phew... Any more shots and I would've been in his place.''_

Unfortunately for StimPatch, the fight for the base wasn't over, although, with his health nearly depleted, he wouldn't have mind to pass. For the Commando, that had, up to point, decided to lay low in the event that other Nationals might attempt to take the base, had now sprung out of his hiding place and intended to avenge his fallen friend.

StimPatch (feeling a sting to his side): Argh! (the Commie is now visible to him...and so is the painful looking afferent blade): Where'd he come from?

StimPatch began to back away as far as he could and fire at the agile Commando... not an easy thing to succeed at... With his lack of experience, low health and slow movement, the odds were against him... Until another hail of bullets, coming from an unknown direction rendered the Commando harmless... and dead. But StimPatch wouldn't let his guard down now. Not after he almost fell victim to some homicidal enemies he didn't even see coming!

He jumped behind the sandsack barricade, crouched and waited for the unknown shooter. Who appeared in sight without too much delay.

Dok4 (heading towards Stim and the neutral base): Hello!

At that StimPatch promptly opened fire.

Dok4 (taken completely by surprise): Hey, stop! Stop it! END FIRE already! I'm on YOUR side!

StimPatch (finally taking notice of the National uniform, ceases fire): M-My side? S-Sorry about that.

Dok4 (completely fine): Don't worry about it. I'm not hurt. You can't hurt your own team members, you know.

StimPatch (emerging out of his hiding place, somewhat embarrassed): Um, actually, I didn't know that...

Dok4 (starts to haul down the Royal flag): New here? (StmPatch nods) Well, for a new guy, you're pretty brave, going out to conquer bases on your own. That's the kinda stuff I usually engage in too...

Dok4's self-presentation was cut short by someone shouting his name behind him...in a rather disapproving tone.

Dolf (running towards the base): Dok! DOK! (stops upon reaching the base) Finally, I caught up with you! What is it with the lone wolf habit of yours? Going out to claim bases for yourself!

Dok4 (by now the blue and yellow flag was down): I don't go claiming bases for myself, I claim them for the Red and Black. Me doing that by myself is a different matter.

Dolf (having nothing else to chastise Dok4 for, contents to say): Hmph! Well, I see this base's claiming is mission accomplished. Let's have it defended from this point on.

Dok4 (seeing StimPatch isn't looking too good, due to his first fight,): Eh, you know Dolf, I could really use a medic...

Dolf (deploying his healing ability, earning StimPatch some much needed healthpoints): There. You watch yourselves...

Dolf left to patrol the immediate area, leaving Dok4 and StimPatch to defend the base. The Royals death tow was mounting too, so victory looked as good as achieved.

Dok4: I'm Dok, what'd you call yourself, big guy...

StimPatch: Stim. StimPatch is my name.

_AS THE DAY DREW TO AN END..._

StimPatch (following Dok4, who's entering a barrack): So next time I stumble into a Commie, I should outspeed him with Leg It?

Dok4: Yeah. And avoid getting cornered. You got a chance as long as you can keep ''dancing''. Sitting ducks have low life expectancy, you see...

StimPatch: And the Soldiers? What's the best tactic for dealing with them? With their healing ability, they must be really hard to kill.

Dok4 (putting weapons and gadgets in place): Not really. They can't do it all the time. They can get shot and killed just like everybody else. (suddenly realising something was different) Hey, what happened to my bed?

Jack (arranging his own belongings): The Commander had beds replaced with bunk beds, to make room for the newcomers. But don't worry, he left your blanky alone!

Dok4 (trying to look unphased, so as not to encourage the joker): Stim, this is Jack, the appointed jokester of the unit...

Jack (taking his place in bed, allows himself some pride in his role): No official position, but I still have people listening to me...

Dok4: That there is Adolf, a.k.a. Dolf, you already met him on the battle field... And that there in bed is Will, a newcomer himself, I believe.

StimPatch saluted them in military fashion and the other respond just as friendly.

Dok4: Looks like we got ourselves this oversized book self to sleep in, Stim.

StimPatch (suddenly very serious): Hmmm, if that's the case, then... (everyone's attention, Dok4's included, is turned to him)... Who gets the top bunk and who gets the bottom one?

Complete silence fell upon the entire unit, StimPatch having raised the age old dilemma. StimPatch and Dok4 stared at each other, then at the unoccupied bunk beds, then back at each other.

StimPatch & Dok4: I get the bottom one! (reciprocal stare again) You can have the top!

Jack : Here we go...

Will : They're not gonna fight over it, will they?

Dolf : No, I don't think so. Though they've only just met, they seem to have befriended each other already.

Too bad the two Nationals in question weren't exactly backing Dolf's statement up...

Dok4: I was here first, I should get it!

StimPatch: I'm bigger and heavier, it's safer if I got the bottom bank.

Dok4: You're taller, you can climb more easily!

StimPatch: You're more nimble,**you**can climb more easily!

And so it went for quite a while, until most of the other soldiers expressly demanded to sleep.

StimPatch (running out of arguments first): Fine, I'll get the top one! (Jumps into his newly claimed bunk.) In the event of a flash flood, I got better odds. 3

Dok4: Yeah, sure. (gets in his own bunk): Just wait till the summer heat wave comes. D

And with that they both shut up. Until...

Dok4 (tapping underneath his buddy's bed): Good night, big guy.

StimPatch: Good night to you too, Dok.

…

A/N: Okay, three chapters up! The forth would be published in 1, 2 week max. Enjoy this for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

And so ended one of Dok4 sudden flashbacks. What could be the explanation for this quick dash on memory lane? Perhaps the recent near death experience Dok4 and StimPatch have been through was responsible for its triggering. Perhaps the imminence of yet another dangerous mission. Perhaps...

StimPatch (doing a pike jump): Yaay Nationals!

...It was because Dok4 just had to get his mind of things somehow. In the face of a planned, all-out attack against the Royals, things were not looking too bright. At all!

Yet Dok4 was not in the mood to let it all go downhill. Initially, at least. He tried getting StimPatch out of the fighting force in anyway he could think of. He talked to the Commander himself as soon and as convincing as he could. He tried motivating StimPatch's discharge with:

Plan A: Immense physical and mental damage. Outcome: Stim, like the good friend that he is, unknowingly dismantled this argument by doing a series of front and back handsprings, visible even from the Commander's office's window.

Plan B: His ''uniform'' and behavior being a total disgrace to the National Army. Outcome: The Commander pretended not to hear that.

Plan C: His demeanor would be a distraction for the other troopers; Jack, of all people, promptly backed that up by laughing his head off of StimPatch's ''ballet dancing''. Outcome: the Commander immediately pointed out that there will be no other Nationals around since the two of them would be going out on another mission to take bases on their own. I would be, perhaps, of importance to note that Dok4's face fell like a canon ball upon hearing this...

Plan D(esperate last Ditch attempt): Stim's beloved puppy German Sheppard died. Outcome: the Commander dryly excused himself for caring more about kin and country than people's pets.

Commanding Officer: Dok4, you listen here! I understand you concerns and the basis on which they are built upon. In fact, I don't know which of you two to pity most: you or Stim. Seriously! But if we don't fight and win this battle, you and Stim's situation will be nowhere near as pitiful as ours. We fight not for faction or country but for our lives. We loose, we die. So we can't afford to go easy. Seriously! (seeing Dok4's downcast mug) And besides, Stim is following the detox treatment the doktor has prescribed to him. He's on the way to recover.

StimPatch (cheer chanting for every unfortunate to hear): National bases!,* N.B.,* we want 4, defiantly!

Commanding Officer: ...Seriously...

And with that, before you knew it, the entire unit was called up to recommence opeation Alpine Assault.

Dolf (looking at the absent-minded Dok4 with concern): Are you all right, Dok?

Jack: Bet he's thinking of asking Stim out.

Dok4 (promptly snapping out of it): That's not funny! (points gun at him) Cut it out or I'll shoot you dead!

Jack (pipes down a little): Yeah, sure, as if you could... (StimPatch had demonstrated the ineffectiveness of attempting to hurt your own comrades beyond any reasonable doubt, years ago)

Will: Jeez, guys, we shouldn't get so worked up about it. (looks at StimPatch practicing cheerleading stances) After all, he looks pretty good at it...

Dok4 (caustically): Just so you know from now on, young Will. Stim doing cheerleading chants and pulling off stunts like those is NOT a good thing. That's one of the 7 signs of the approaching of the Apocalypse!

Commanding Officer: Aten SHUN!

Everyone fell into their place accordingly. StimPatch included. A good sign...

Commanding Officer: Alright! You all know your missions you all know your orders. You also know the stakes and risks involved. So I'm not going to bore you to death with long, tedious moral speeches. I'm just going to say this: Good luck and GET GOING!

Everyone (doing a military salute): Sir, yes sir!

Dok4 narrowly avoided getting brushed with one of the pompoms, while StimPatch was doing the military salute. A bad sign...

Without further ado, all the Nationals scrambled to get their goals achieved. Jack hopped into a tank while Dolf and Jack took a jeep to the Water Mill. Dok4 and StimPatch...

Dok4 (jumping into a jeep himself): Right, let's get the High Cliffs! (noticing StimPatch hadn't jumped in yet) Stim? (dares to turn head in StimPatch last know direction)

StimPatch had started bending one of his legs… backwards… so much that the said leg's toes were now almost toughing his forehead. Upon seeing the stares Dok4 was giving him, he attempted to reassure him:

StimPatch: Just stretching up before we go!

Dok4 (slowly turning attention back to steering wheel and getting the jeep going): Well, don't. Do that. Ever! (StimPatch hops in, looking upset that he hadn't go to stretch his second leg) And no idle gestures either till we get there!

For there was no way a ballet pose would bring a military faction any good luck… In any case, StimPatch was relatively well behaved during the ride from the base up the hills. Then Dok4 jumped out of the car and vanished in grey puff, knife in hand.

Dok4: I'm going ahead to scout, maybe even claim the base, you cover my back.

StimPatch (jumping out of the jeep himself) YEEEAAA! You get 'em Dok!

Dok4 (not half as enthusiastic as StimPatch): And for God's sake, lay low! You're so flashy, there isn't any need to mark you as target….

Without further ado, Dok4 went ahead. When claiming bases, time was at the essence, and, knowing that, Dok4 was not about to waist any. Being a Commando, he quickly made it up one of the cliffs near the base; that gave him a bird's eye view of both the base he intended to take over as well as most of the surrounding area. Dok4 did not like what he saw…

Three Royals, heavily armed and fancily dressed (Dok4: Looks like Stim wasn't the only one gone shopping) all behind the log barricade, were pummeling their friends who had succeeded in claiming the Water Mill. Now their friends were entirely focused on keeping themselves from being killed and the base from being taken… something that started to look unpleasantly imminent…

Dok4 could not let those gorillas in some monkey suits win!

Dok4 (weaving out a plan in him mind): That Gunner doesn't look too good, I can take him out with one good shot of my sniper rifle. Then, they'd be too confused to know where that came from, they won't react immediately. I could throw some daggers or keep shooting at then 'till they finally come around. When they do, I'll stab 'em all I can; and with a little help from the guys at the Water Mill, I can flush 'em outta here!

Too bad Stim felt he also needed to help out.

StimPatch (right behind Dok4): YAAAAY Dok, go get them!

Dok4 (jumping 3 feet in the air from the shock): AAAARGH! (then rolling down the cliff from total loss of balance)

Needless to say that landed him right in the middle of the Royals. Ow, and that Dok4's cover blew too. Worst of all, Jack, Dolf and Will had stopped shooting at this point, they've probably fallen back and were regrouping… meaning he had the enemy's entire attention…

Royal Gunner (high and mighty): Well, well, looky what we have here…

Royal Soldier (pointing his gun at Dok4): It looks like someone decided to drop in on us.

Royal Commando (looking particularly ticked off): That was one poorly though of idea to surprise us like that. (points blade directly at Dok4's eye) Especially because we don't like surprises!

Royal (pointing bazooka at Dok4, grinning wickedly): Not anymore than you'd like being cheesed!

By now Dok4 has sweat dropped a gallon or two.

Royal Soldier : Any last words before you die?

Dok4: Dear God, please make it quick…

Oh, it had been quick, alright; and all of a sudden. It happened so fast, them three oafs (and not Dok4) never saw it coming.

StimPatch (jumping high enough for all to see): Go Dok! (shakes pom-poms for all to see) Go Dok! (does gravity defying stunt) GO DOK!

At the sight of which…..

Royal Gunner (eye bulge)

Royal Soldier (eye blinck)

Royal Commando (eye twitch)

Dok4 (eye water…)

StimPatch (even livelier): You can get 'em, you can get 'em, YOU CAN GET THEM DOK!

Royal Gunner (snort)

Royal Soldier (jeer)

Royal Commando (crack)

Dok4: ¿?

Next thing you knew…

All three of them: BwahahahaHAHAHAHAH!

Royal Gunner (laughing his gun off): Oh…my…God!

Royal Soldier (dropping to the ground): I've..I've…That's the funnies thing I ever seen!

Royal Commando (rolling all over the ground): I'm laughing so hard my ribs will crack!

Dok4 (grinning most evilly): Hehehe…

Being the quick thinker and sly that he was, Dok4 quickly seized the opportunity (and the enemy guns while he was at it): He drew out his dagger and sliced the Gunner's smile clean off. Then, even though the Soldier realized what he was doing, he was dead before he could even stop laughing, much less open fire. And the Commie, well, one well aimed blow from Dok4's newly acquired bazooka sent him after his fallen comrades.

StimPatch (jumping all the more jollily, with afferent pom-pom routine): YAAAAAY! U the man! U _suuuuure_ got 'em, Dok!

Dok4 (highly excited): Stim, get down here, stat!

StimPatch does just that… in the form of a triple flip complete with victory landing pose.

Dok4 (hurried): Look, I've got a plan. No, don't bother going all 'Dok, you're the best, you show 'em, etc.', I can only do this if I got your help.

StimPatch (all too happy about helping his comrade): Count on me! (does victory pose)

Dok4: Save it for the enemy, Stim, now come on, I spotted a decent tank by the Mill.

So down the hill they both went, while their team mates stared in complete shock. They had seen the whole thing unfold and they couldn't believe the mess StimPatch got Dok4 into, much less his narrow escape.

Jack (gun hanging quite loosely in his hands now): Why I'll be….

Dolf : I can't believe StimPatch and his ridiculous attire saved them…

Will: I'm never gonna laugh at a pink outfit again in my life, ever!

Dok4 (having arrived in the Mill yard where his comrades were, in all this time): What are you guys staring at? Don't just stand there, we got basses to take, Royals to flush out!

Will (waking up first): Yeah, 'course we do, how we get 'em, Dok?

Dok4 (grinning most devilishly): I have a plan.

StimPatch (grinning most innocently): Isn't Dok the best?

Thinking he'd much rather demonstrate his plan rather than waist precious time explaining it, Dok4 hopped into the nearest tank (the one which Jack crashed against the rock, like the pro driver that he was) used the wrench on it (the most indescribably annoying thing that could happen to you while blowing up everything in sight with your tank is it being blowing up in it's turn) and maneuvered it (not without some difficulty and not so friendly epithets addressed to Jack and his driving skills) back on the road.

Dok4: Hop in, Stim! (StimPatch promptly does as asked, with big 'YAAAR!' as war cry) I just can't take over this mountain without my faithful mascot… And Jack, Dolf, Will, what I miss, you guys take out!

And with that, Dok4 set off to bring swift death to the enemy team. The terrain being as it was, enemies could hide anywhere and strike at any time, posing a genuine threat, even to a tank; that was where StimPatch's erm….. unique and ….inimitable skills came in:

Random Royal (hidden behind a tree trunk, on high ground, spots the tell-tail silhouette of a national tank): Aha, there they are! (takes aim with bazooka) This is far as you guy's'll go. (spots StimPatch through the scope) What the hell?

StimPatch (waving pom-poms energetically): Who's the best, who's heroic, who's_**royally**_awesome? Dok, Dok, go Dok!

Random Royal (bursting in such a massive laughter fit, he drops his weapon and rolls out of hiding place laughing; ow and forgets about mission altogether): Bwahahahaha! That's the funniest I've seen in my life! That's so ridiculous, that's so crazy, that's so….!

BOOM!

Random Royal (blown sky-high by Dok4's expert hit) WHAAAA! (taken out by Jack and the others upon landing)…..

Dok4: That's almost too easy…

The taking over of basses was carried out in much the same fashion:

At the Lumberyard base:

Royal Commando (planting traps everywhere): This should hold them off.

Royal Soldier (taking position behind tree trunk): It better! (takes aim with weapon): I heard they've got some new secret weapon or super-soldier or something!

Royal Commando (taking position next to Royal Soldier): Nothing a decent deal of enforcements can't stop.

Royal Soldier (visibly demoralized): Unless it's Captain America you're talking about, I don't see what can stop them.

At that point a major explosion, near the High Cliffs base, took place, most ominously.

Royal Commando: Well, I wouldn't say he_ is_ Captain America, but most claim he's pretty close.

Royal Soldier (interest sparked, he turns towards comrade): Wadda ya mean?

Royal Commando: I mean to say that we needn't worry so much; our situation's pretty bad, but if we can last until back-up arrives, our star trooper will show up, beat the snot out of the Nationals and save the day for us.

That statement did little to clear the Soldier's worries and questions; moreover, he had the nagging feeling that his 'buddy' was being unrequitedly ironic with him.

Royal Soldier (quite tensed and ticked): Listen Bill, you know I don't like surprises. You know I don't like unknown variables. Heck, I don't even like Christmas! So if you know who this guy is, what and what-not he can do, you'd better tell me right now…!

BOOM!

Royal Soldier (flying in the air): Never mind…

Jack (driving Jeep in): Whahaha! 'Nother good shot, Dok! (jamming Jeep in some logs) We didn't even had to 'clean up' after you!

Dolf (getting out of Jeep; quite grateful to do so, too): Yes, truly astonishing…

Will (shooting out several trap bombs): Plain smashing!

StimPatch (determined to praise Dok4 more than all his comrades put together): Dok, you're the man, you're the best! (jumps off tank, does 1080o spin before landing) It's as good as one could get!

Finally, the hero of the picture issues out of tank…

Dok4 (opening hatch): Yey, good for me. (jumps out) But…

… and he's apparently not in as high spirits as it was expected of him…

Dok4 (lands): You guys know those times when it all seems too easy? (they all nod) And then it all makes a 360o turn? (they all nod) And it gets so bad, you start doubting you can make it to the end? (they all nod) Well, it's starting to look like one of those times… (they all…)

WHAT?

Jack: What the heck are you talkin' 'bout?

Dolf: Where did you get that idea?

Will: When did you say that 360o nasty time's gonna come again?

StimPatch (after they had all piped down enough to get himself heard): Dok, you're not getting demoralized or doubtful are you?

He seemed to take Dok4's lowliness as a personal failure and betrayal to his friend; he was, after all, his self-proclaimed, self-appointed, cheerleader.

Dok4: Yeah, I know how that sounds, us kicking the snot out of the Roys and somehow managing to get screwed doing it, but I got this strong hunch and I'm…

Dok4 could not finish explaining himself when the team got notified that The Water Mill had fallen…

Jack:….Riiiiiiiiiight….

Dolf: Nice one, Dok…

Will (gazes at Dok4 as if he's Nostradamus standing)

Dok4:….WHAT? It's not like I wanted_ that_ to happen!

The Water Mill got taken over by the Royals…

Jack (jumping in a Royal Jeep): Let's get going, before we loose more bases.

They all started climbing in, and Dok4 did just the same, grumbling all the time.

Dok4 (under breath): I try to warn them, and how do they react…?

StimPatch (cheery as ever): Don't worry, Dok, you can get 'em!

Dok4 (looking at Stimatch dumbfounded): Who told you that?

And off they went to battle the elusive enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

For anyone who happened to pass by The Water Mill, it seemed quite peaceful, deserted even; nothing farer from the truth! In fact, the Mill was crawling with Royal troops, professional Royal troops, who were masters in using the terrain in their advantage, keeping their positions concealed… and leading their unfortunate, unsuspecting enemies into a false sense of security. Speaking of which…

Crimson Talons (eyeing Dok4 and his approaching party through a high tech spying glass): Gentlemen (smooth smile curls his lips) we have some uninvited guests.

DisembodiedVoice (near Crimson Talons, sporting a strong British accent): Shall we ambush them upon entering the compound?

Talons, of course, knew that voice belonged to a Commando, one so good at what he did, most of his enemies never knew what hit them; all they ever heard, in their dyeing moments, was a cruel snicker, a triumphant "Ha!" or even a cynic comment similar to "Pity, ol' boy, you were quite fun to play with.". Hence his code-name: DisembodiedVoice.

Crimson Talons (momentary attention to DisembodiedVoice): No, Voice. (turns attention back to the National party.) With these Nationals we cannot take any chances. (glares at Dok4 most intensely.) They are astonishingly good at warfare themselves.

Mass-o'-Guns (from his hideout behind crates): Sounds like you know 'em Naties personally ta me.

Crimson Talons (removing spy glass for a short second): Well, Guns, (starts strolling down memory lane himself) I assume one could call it personal, indeed.

_It was Victory Village, years before StimPatch even dreamt of joining the army. Already, some soldiers like Crimson Talons made a name for themselves; and others, like Dok4 were striving for the same thing as well. And striving he was._

_Crimson Talons, high from the Church Tower, eyed the troops at ground level, like a prey hungry hawk did from its nest. All the Nationals have been eliminated and the square was being taken over by his own men. He watched them raise the flag, lay the traps and move on to their next target. He, on the other hand, chose to stay behind; something told him, that once The Royals left to do the boring task of capturing every available base, he would get all the real fun for himself. And sure enough, once the Royal troops were out of sight, a lone, small figure etched from behind some crates near an archway. _

_Crimson Talons (aiming at him through his scope): Well, now, **Herr**… (reads his name)**Dok4** you don't look like you've been on the battle field for a long time._

_He then began to consider cutting Dok4's time on the battlefield short, right there, right then. It was certainly within Crimson Talons' ability to render the young trooper dead with one single bullet, even from his high position. But, upon seeing Dok4 spotting the Commando traps laid for flag thieves like him and subsequently neutralising them from a safe distance, Crimson Talons decided to let the little guy have some fun for a while._

_Having taken care of the bombs, Dok4 took over the base. He surveyed his surroundings anxiously, waiting for the Red and Black flag to be hoisted. So far, no Roys came to claim back their base, but they'd definitely would. And when they did, Dok4 would, most likely, be outnumbered or outmanoeuvred. Thus, he began to look for a good strategic position, one that would protect him and leave any potential enemies vulnerable. He quickly found one: the Church Tower._

_At first, Crimson Talons doubted his eyes and reason. Of all places, Dok4 was heading straight for the Tower-his Tower! Then again, it made sense: the Tower was perfect for guarding the base below and keeping one relatively safe from bullets._

_Crimson Talons (smiling most wickedly): Too bad this otherwise good decision will bring you your death._

_Not wanting to delay Dok4's execution any longer, Crimson Talons picked up his sniper rifle and headed back where the ladder laid, only to find…_

_Crimson Talons (doubting his eyes and reason for the 2nd time that day): No one?_

_He backed away from the ladder and began to think. What if Dok4 never meant to climb up to the Tower in the first place? Instead he might have wandered off to get a hold of another base, like all rookies tend to do. What if he couldn't find a way up to the Tower? The ladder was well hidden, after all… What if Dok4 had somehow learnt of Crimson Talons' position?_

_Suddenly, Crimson Talons felt something brush by him; that was when it hit him! Of course he couldn't see anyone go up that ladder, Dok4 was a Commando! But why hasn't he used the stealth mode earlier? Most likely because he forgot to and suddenly remembered while going up the ladder! It wasn't like he was the first one… All that seemingly well knitted strategy of his now seemed like the result of a ridiculously high amount of good luck._

_Crimson Talons (turning towards where he felt the brush come from-in time to see a blade gleaming in the sun): Your dumb luck ends here, Dok4!_

_And, with lightning speed, he slammed his riffle butt into Dok4._

…_Sir?..._

Crimson Talons promptly shuck his head to rid himself of the memory. He couldn't afford to be nostalgic with a battle approaching! And sure enough, it was going to be one memorable battle!

Deathglare (watching his commander from his vantage point): Sir, the enemy is within range. We await your orders.

Mass-o'-Guns and Disembodied Voice cocked their weapons in agreement.

Crimson Talons (rebecoming the efficient commander he usually is): Guns, the AK-47, if you will… (Mass-o'-Guns promptly directs it at the approaching Nationals). Ready? Aim… FIRE!

Dolf: What's that sound?

Will: Sounds like a whistle.

Jack: Sounds like the wind.

StimPatch: Sounds like…

Dok4 (dawning to him exactly what that sound was): Get the frell outta the car!

No sooner did they jump out of the moving vehicle than it blew into a ball of flames.

Dolf: We've been hit!

Jack: No s**t!

Will: Where did it come from?

Dok4: Get out of the open!

All 5 of them promptly slammed their backs against the Mill yard wooden fence.

StimPatch: Now what?

Their manoeuvres did not go unnoticed.

DeathGlare (pointing his gun exactly where they were standing): Awaiting your orders, Sir.

Crimson Talons: Guns, Voice, Glare, feel free to deal with those three nobodies as you please. Dok4 is mine.

StimPatch: Dok, what should we do?

Dok4 (trying to choke down his growing feelings of dread): Dolf, Will, Jack… you guys think you can cause a distraction for me? (the three have the "frell, NO!" look on their faces) I'm not asking for heroics, just enough trouble to help me find their leader and take him out. (they look a little undecided) Come on, guys, you can do this! I'm going in! (he already gets up and heads for the fence corner) Know that I'm counting on you.

StimPatch (happy to see Dok4 in action): Can I come with…?

Dok4 (blunt as a boulder): NO!

StimPatch (following Dok4): But…!

Dok4 (already passing the corner): No BUTs!

StimPatch (following Dok4, passing corner as well): BUT… I'm your comrade!

Dolf (after the two are out of sight): Good to see Stim is starting to see himself as Dok's comrade, rather than his cheerleader…

Jack (arming weapons and preparing gears): Good for him. Now come on, (gets up) we got business of our own to te…(turns to see something that looked like a mix between Hulk and Osama bin Laden) Oh, SH…!

From their new vantage point, Dok4 and StimPatch could hear their comrades shriek and run away… followed by what sounded like a heard of buffalos.

Dok4 (to StimPatch): Well, we got our diversion… (to himself, while edging towards the fence opening that connects The Wind Mill to The Cliff Base) Now, I'm going to find the jackass responsible for this mess and shoot him straight in the…

It was then that he spotted Crimson Talons.

Dok4 (practically loosing it): Oh S**T! (quivers back behind the fence) Ohs**tohs**tohs**t…

StimPatch had never before seem his comrade curse and cower like that; he could not possibly conceive what could drive Dok4, bravest of the troopers, calmest of the comrades, smartest of soldiers into convulsing like that.

StimPatch (giving his still trembling friend a concerned look): Dok, what's gotten into you? What's creeping you out like this?

Dok4 could not even gather his words. He could only point in his nemesis' direction. Looking through a hole in the fence, StimPatch could see they were dealing with a certain Crimson Talons, a high level fellow, looking surprisingly normal, bordering the banal, in fact, stern in his position, as a good soldier should be. No extra head or arm…

StimPatch (turning back to his now calmer comrade): Dok, I just don't see what's so scary about the guy. Who is he? What's with him? What did he do?

Dok4 (sinking into himself): If you knew…

_Dok4 nervously waited for the raising of the Red and Black to be over with. He knew that enemy Royals would return any second. He didn't want to abandon his newly gained base to them… but didn't exactly want to die defending it either. He needed a good vantage point, from where he could take them all out and keep himself safe as well. When the flag was finally up, the perfect hiding place dawned itself to Dok4: The Church Tower._

_He wasted no more time and headed to it. He found the ladder relatively fast and was just about to start climbing it when it hit him that such a good strategic point was quite likely occupied already; and if it happened to be occupied by Royals, it was highly unlikely that they'd just step aside for him, especially when it was easier for them to just shoot him dead. It also hit him that, as a Commie, he could deploy his stealth mode and slip by unsuspecting enemies. So he promptly turned invisible. _

_No sooner has he done it, than someone, looking ominously Royal, looked down the ladder from high up the Tower, but turned back after seeing nothing. Dok4 sighted at the close shave, yet proceeded to climb anyway, confident in his success. He didn't quite see what the Royal perched up the Tower's name was, Crimson Taller, Taylor, something… (the names they adopt nowadays!), but if he was the only Royal up there, he'd be dead before he knew it, Dok4 would see to that! _

_He reached the Tower top in no time at all and found the bewildered Royal still standing there. As he slipped by the now properly identified Crimson Talons, Dok4 briefly wondered what could be puzzling the man so much, that he would just sit and stare like that. Remembering he had a base to look over, though, Dok4 reached out for his dagger and mentally wished Crimson Talons bye bye. But something happened…!_

_One second he was about to slice through Crimson's jugular, the next moment Dok4 felt something which he was positive was a tank crash squarely in his face. Pain shot through his spine and ribs as he hit the brick banister, purposely built so that folk would fall to their death for the Tower. Dok4 barely managed to clear his vision when he saw the butt of a riffle hurled at him. He rolled away and tried to stand up on his two shaky legs._

_Crimson Talons (eyeing Dok4 with malice): Safe to say you didn't see that coming?_

_Dok4's fight or flight instincts took over and he promptly spun around and took off. In those chaotic moments, Dok4 had dropped his dagger and now had to rely on a small handgun. He hardly cared about the handgun, Crimson Talons had induced pure terror into Dok4 and all he could think about is distancing himself as much as possible from him. As he passed the second corner of the Tower it occurred to him that, since the Tower balcony wasn't spacious, he was in fact running in circles; he would, at some point definately, run straight into Crimson Talons! Indeed, Crimson Talon's devilish face popped from behind a corner. _

_Crimson Talons (smoothly): And just where do you think you're going?_

_Dok4 panicked and spun around in mid run. But he froze in his tracks when Crimson Talons grabbed him by the arm, spun him around, and planted the sniper riffle's barrow on Dok4's forehead._

_Crimson Talons: Drop that toy gun right now!_

_Dok4 did just that, too frightened to even consider objecting. The small gun fell on the roof and slid until it reached the edge of the roof, then fell to the ground with a deaf crack. Poor Dok4 was shaking like a leaf, chattering his teeth and staring in horror at Crimson Talon as if he were the Grim Reaper standing. And Crimson Talons seemed to be quite enjoying it; why else would he prolong Dok4's torment?_

_Crimson Talons (tightening his vice-grip on Dok4's arm, pushing the barrel harder into Dok4's forehead): Care to say your prayers before you die?_

_Something snapped inside Dok4 at the sound of the word "die": he was NOT going to "die"!_

_In desperation, he kicked Crimson Talon's riffle as hard as he could; as a result the riffle fired in the air and Crimson Talons momentarily lost balance. Added to that, Dok4 began to struggle with all his might in an attempt to escape. That led to the two tumbling over and risking to fall from the Tower. Dok4 felt his spine and rib cage explode for the second time that day, when le landed on the banister. But that became of minimal importance when he felt himself chocked and pushed over the ledge by Crimson Talons._

_Crimson Talons (not as arrogant as before): You're shrewder than I would've though, you slippery weasel! But I'm done playing! You're not leaving this Tower alive!_

_All hope abandoned Dok4, as he felt himself pushed further and further. He was either going to be strangled to death or reduced to a flat, bloody pulp. There was no way out for him!_

_Dok4 (hoarsely): 'F that's the case… then you're not leaving alive EITHER!_

_Using all his remaining strength, Dok4 kicked Crimson Talons, and himself, over the banister. In the ensuing tumble, Crimson Talons let go of Dok4 and scrambled to get a hold of anything that would stop him from falling to his death. But it was Dok4, whose (ridiculously high amount of) good luck had never ever left him, that managed to get a good grip of the roof edge… unlike Crimson Talons… who plummeted like a rock._

_Dangling from the roof, in pain and still shaking, Dok4 could not bring himself to look below at the remains of his tormentor. Instead, he gulped, grabbed the edge with both hands and dragged himself back to safety…_

Dok4 (able to muster some courage): I've fought a lot of battle and seen a lot of guys in my life… But he was… no one… ever brought me closer to death… than he did…

It finally dawned to StimPatch why Dok4 was so (understandably) terrified. He tried to comfort and encourage his friend in some way. But before he could utter one word…

Crimson Talons: Dok!


	6. Chapter 6

After they had been scared out of their wits, when the enemy Royals dropped in on them, Dolf, Jack and Will ran in whatever direction their eyes could see, getting separated as they did. They may have been separated from each other, but they could not shake off their pursuers. Indeed, they all had to deal with some real hand-fulls…

Mass-o'-Guns (shooting after a shrieking Will): Yeah, that's right! Run you lil' sob, run!

Disembodied Voice (cornering Dolf in a fence corner, draws out blade): May I have this dance?

DeathGlare (seeing that Jack-a Gunner by trade-intended to hold his ground): I'm going to inform you from now (sets aim on Jack): you're not going to win this duel!

That did not mean they did not value their lives enough to fight for them:

Jack (aiming his own gun at DeathGlare): Don't be so sure about it!

Dolf (brave enough to crack a joke): You'd better make sure you don't step on my toes!

Will, on the other hand, could not bring himself to utter anything; Mass-o'-Guns' was keeping him busy…

Mass-o'-Guns (chasing Will away from the Mill, purposely missing): Hope you can run fast 'n' far enough! Cause yo' mommy can't save you now!

By now, a good reader could tell Will, young and relatively new on the force, was not the bravest, strongest, or most resourceful of the Nationals; indeed, he was quite dependant on his comrades, was a bit of a push-over and would avoid big fights if he could help it. But, what a reader has no way of knowing is that he does NOT take any mean comments even remotely directed at his mother. From anybody. Especially not from some talking, two-legged rhino wrapped in a tent!

Soon enough, they have reached a thicker area of the forest and Mass-o'-Guns was beginning to get bored. He decided to end Will's misery and aimed at the back of the young trooper's head. But before he could fire…the young trooper vanished in a small smoke cloud.

Mass-o'-Guns (stopping in his tracks, lowering his gun): F****** Commie and f****** stealth!

The trigger-happy terrorist shifted into wary-precautious mode; it was no longer fun, Will was holding the edge now. Until the Commando gave himself away, he would remain invisible; and Mass-o'-Guns didn't like that. He eyed his surroundings carefully, so he wouldn't miss any clues as to where Will was.

The Commando in question was hiding behind a tree truck… concocting painful ways to neutralise his nemesis. His mind settled on a possible _modus operandi_:

_Will (while casually entering the unit's weapons' supply, spots someone): Ow, hi Dok!_

_Dok4 (raising his eyes from something at Will): Hi Will…_

_Will (still light hearted, goes to the crates in which the Commando mines were stored): You here to get some gadgets too?_

_Dok4 (getting a notch nervous now): Erm… yeah, that's right. Just like you are. (gets up as Will turns his back on him, holding something that looked like the remains of a mine) Well, I got what I need, I'll be off now._

_It was then that Will spotted mine pieces chucked in the corner of the storage place._

_Will: Dok? (Dok4 freezes in his tracks) What have you been up to? _

_Dok4 (sighing): I was hoping I'd slip away with it… and wouldn't have to answer to anyone._

_Will (get noticeably alarmed): Dok, what did you do?_

_Dok4 (turns to face Will): Oh, calm down! It's not like I'm going to blow the base up! _

_He then proceeded to place what he was holding in front of Will._

_Dok4 (showing the dismantled mine): See, I like these nifty little boomers, you leave them where you want, they go boom if an enemy comes near. But I'd like them more if their settings were slightly different. See, I've modified a few: they don't explode when an enemy comes near them, they explode when you detonate them; you can sit and wait for unsuspecting Roys to gather, then BOOM! More kills with the same mine. Also, I got rid of the beep-beep sound it keeps making when deployed; I swear, it's as if it's warning people, indiscriminately, that it's lying around._

_Will (taking everything Dok4 was saying into consideration): Yeah, that sounds awesome, but it's against regulation, Dok. You can't modify the mines as you want._

_Dok4 (sternly): Hence the secrecy of my actions. Like I said, I don't want to have to answer to anybody for things I do for the benefit of Nationals. (downplays tone) Just relax, pretend you never saw me. Keep some of the mines, if you want. I promise they won't explode in your hands! And they might serve you well some day…_

Well, that day had arrived at last…

From his view point, Will could clearly see Mass-o'-Guns; as well as the nervousness the Gunner was beginning to ooze. It was nice to see he stood firmly in his place; that was actually going to be in Will's benefit. Slowly and silently, Will proceeded to place Commando mines on the tree trunks around Mass-o'-Guns. As Dok4 said they would, they did not explode, though the enemy was standing right next to them; nor were they beeping. Will smiled to himself, looking forward to the moment he would detonate them. After placing the third and final one, Will placed himself squarely in front of Mass-o'-Guns.

Will (suddenly and loudly): HEY!

Mass-o'-Guns jumped a good 1 foot in the air, and then smacked the ground in front of him with his gun.

Will (who had ducked away and climbed in a tree): Lil'o sob scared the big ol' bear?

Mass-o'-Guns: Where are you, you pesky son of a… ?

Will (coldly cutting Mass-o'-Guns off): Right here!

That's when Will detonated all the mines. If Mass-o'-Guns had previously been taken by surprise, that time he was, quite literally, blown away. But the combined damage of the three mines didn't kill him; he still looked like he could put up a fight. Will knew how dangerous injured animals could be; but he also knew that, in the end, those injured animals ended up dead anyway. So he drew out his dagger, jumped from the tree onto the still standing Mass-o'-Guns and promptly sliced through his spine…

Dolf too was looking forward to terminating his nemesis.

Dolf (narrowly missing a vicious slice): Damn, you're one slimy devil!

Against all odds, Dolf had managed to get himself out of the corner, by backwardly jumping onto wooden crates, then off them, in the spacious Mill yard. But he was in no way out of the bushes yet.

Disembodied Voice (lashing out at Dolf again, yet purposely missing): Oh, you wish I were that nice!

They had been "dancing" around for quite some time, and Dolf was showing obvious signs of fatigue; moreover, he had deployed his healing ability some 2-3 times and used enough medical supplies on himself to have provided for an entire hospital ward. Yet his life was dwindling fast…

Disembodied Voice (gashing a particularly nasty wound on Dolf's shoulder): Ops, clumsy me…

Jack was hardly doing any better…

Jack (emptying his gun of bullets, struggles to reload it): S**t!

DeathGlare (not too happy to have been addressed so vulgarly): Understatement of the day, sir…

But, it was safe to assume Dok4 was worst off…

Crimson Talons: Dok!

Both Dok4 and StimPatch froze in their places; they dared not even twitch. Crimson Talons went on, disturbingly calm, as if commenting the weather:

Crimson Talons : What a pleasant surprise! I never though we'd ever meet again; I'm certain _you_ in particular never did. How about you come out and the two of us have a nice chat over a cool drink. (cocks gun and demeanour gets noticeably sinister) Or I could shoot you dead right through the fence…

By now, every last drop of blood has drained out of Dok4's face.

Dok4 (about to break down): I'm dead. I'm so dead…

But then he bluntly got knocked back to his senses by his best buddy.

StimPatch: Dok, what's the matter with you? I don't care who that git is, you can't let him intimidate you like that! You should show him who's boss!

Dok4 simply gave him a look that just stated how uneager he was to show anyone at all who the boss is.

StimPatch (rolling his eyes): Fine then. If you won't face him… I'll face him for you! (Dok4's jaw drops like a rock and he begins to stutter) Don't you worry, buddy, I'll be fine! (Dok4 could tell StimPatch was starting to kick into his cheerleader mode) But, if you think I could use some help, (gets up) I trust you to do whatever you feel's right.

In all this time, Crimson Talons has been spying on Dok4 through his scope. His patience has been running thin and was seriously considering making his threats happen. That until something big and pink obstructed his vision. Lifting his eyes from the scope and focusing on what was in front of him, Crimson Talons… definitely raised a brow…

StimPatch (standing tall and mighty, hands-with afferent pom poms-on hips): Alright, you listen here! I don't know who you are, you don't know who I am. (points hand-with afferent pom poms-menacingly at Crimson Talons) But if so much as _think_ you'll get Dok, I'll have to get me first!

It actually took Crimson Talons some amount of time to even register what StimPatch had said. Once he did, though…

Crimson Talons (shrugging): Well, you sound _dead _serious about it, despite your looks (at that he accompanied his sarcastic comment with an equally sarcastic smile), so the only thing left for me to do is…

He aimed his weapon right at StimPatch.

Dok4: No way! (turns around fence corner) No way (finds the wooden stairs) I'm I gonna let him getcha! (draws blade out) Not while I'm breathing! (deploys stealth)

He rallied himself to go up those stairs. He tried not to make every single old board under his feet creek as he approached his target and simultaneously keep tuned to what was going on around him; what was happening to Stim was his number one concern.

Crimson Talons (quickly reloading riffle and attempting to camouflage genuine surprise): Well, shoot!

StimPatch (succeeding at dodging hail of bullets thanks to a series of flawless handsprings coupled with backflips): Ha, missed!

Crimson Talons (taking aim again, more determined than before): Not this time I won't!

But his comrades' conditions were also on his mind:

Dolf (earning yet another cut): Grrr, that's it, I had enough!

Disembodied Voice (closing in on Dolf, getting visibly bored): So have I. (smiles wickedly at the thought of what he intended to do with Dolf) It's the two of us part ways.

And at that point he deploys stealth. If Dolf's morals were low, when he saw Disembodied Voice vanish out of his sight, his heart dropped like a stone. It was one of those moments in which he was sure his life would end. That until Disembodied Voice, literally, was red in front of his eyes.

Disembodied Voice (feeling something splatter him from head to toe): ARGH!

Will (tosses paint canister aside, his stealth blown away now): I believe "I'm dead!" would fit your condition better.

Dolf (also stained, but no where hear as much as Disembodied Voice): Thanks Will!

Will (drawing out what looked like a couple of tank barrows): Thank me after we nail this sucker!

Upon receiving one of the things, Dolf realises it was one of Mass-o'-Guns' toys. With the huge fire power they now benefited from, the two quickly laid the Commando to the ground; for good.

Will (heaving the gun over his shoulders-it was, afterall, quite a burden for a Commando): Two down, (shifting eyes in DeathGlare and Jack's direction) one to go.

Dolf (seeing Jack's life meter hitting red): Let's waist no time, then!

Dok4 allowed himself to smile at how his team mates had turned the tables on their foes. He mentally wished their good fortune would extend to him. But when he came within striking distance of his own foe…

Crimson Talons (missing StimPatch again): Damn this!

Special training evasive manoeuvres, he could predict and easily deal with; girly routine dancing was something else altogether… Moreover, with his sub officers dying on him, pressure was mounting. Just as Dok4 was preparing to inflict some damage onto Crimson Talons, he slammed his fist onto the wooden rail and jumped to the ground.

Crimson Talons: DeathGlare, hold on! I'm coming!

Dok4 (still up on the terrace): Damn this!

But then he remembered his was still under stealth and promptly shut up. If he was going to get to Crimson Talons, who, deciding StimPatch just wasn't worth the bullets, focused on saving his comrade, Dok4 now had to go down a… creaky… wooden… flight of stairs.

Dok4 (his nerves on tacks as he went down the first step): This is soooo not going my way…

Jack had been injured badly and was all too happy to (for once) listen to his comrades' advice, ahem, order to lie down and let them finish the job. Thus, Will and Dolf were thoroughly cheesing DeathGlare, who was running low on aid bands and health tonics. But it was no longer as straight forward as before, when Crimson Talons decided to step in. Dolf decided to focus on his Royal Soldier counterpart while Will drew out his dagger seeing himself attacked by another Commando, and so did Crimson Talons, knowing a blade caused more damage up-close than a fire arm. It was now neck-a-neck. Dok4 directed several other curses at the annoyingly loud stairs before jumping off them altogether and heading for his fighting friends.

Dolf was doing well, but Will was no match for Crimson Talons; the young Commando was entirely focused on dodging (dangerously accurate) blows, no way could he give blows in his own turn. Dok4 tip-toed closer. At that point, Crimson Talons gained the upper hand by pulling a fast one on Will: he pretended to have been struck by cramps and cringed in (false) pain; Will did not think twice, he lunged straight forward; he was able to gauge a wound on Crimson Talons' arm, but the other arm was skilfully able to wrap itself around Will's neck.

Dok4 knew what was going to happen and could stand aside. Fully aware of the fact that is would blow his cover, Dok4 did the first thing he could: he kicked Crimson Talons in the behind.

Crimson Talons (taken completely by surprise): Yayps! Dok! I almost forgot about you!

He didn't forget about Will, though, whom he used as a human projectile against Dok4.

Dok4 (struggling to collect himself from the ground and get Will off him): Pick on someone your size!

Crimson Talons (standing tall and mighty in front of them): Don't worry, Dok! You now have my full attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

StimPatch: Go Dok, go Dok, take him down, in one shot!

Will (apparently having contacted StimPatch cheerleading illness, thrusts fist in air): Yeah, Dok, you can do this!

Dolf (dryly): Will…

Will (falling back to planet Earth): Um, yeah?

Dolf (deploying healing ability): Dig out your medical supplies and help me with Jack here.

DeathGlare put up quite a gallant fight, but in the end he was laid to the ground. Jack was in no fighting condition, but he had Dolf and Will, a notch healthier than him, to have him cared for. The three stood aside and StimPatch cheered on as Dok4 and Crimson Talon engaged in an epic, life and death duel.

By the looks of it, the two of them were evenly matched: both wielded a handgun as well as razor sharp knives, anything that could deal damage aimed at the opponent, opponent whom has as skilled in dodging as was in damaging. Dok4, since his first encounter with Crimson Talons, had not gone through war like a hot knife through butter, he had gained the training and skill Talons himself benefited from: he could back and bend in ways only Talons thought he could, to save himself from both stabs and shots, plus Dok4 wouldn't let a chance to inflict injury slip by any more than Crimson Talons would.

Dok4 (feeling the knife Crimson Talons just threw at him rip through his coat at the shoulder): Surrender, Talons!

Crimson Talons (reaching for another knife): Not even in your wildest dreams, Dok!

Dok4 (reaching for and throwing a knife himself): We treat prisoners better than you might've heard gossiping about!

Crimson Talons (using his newly drawn knife to deflect Dok4's): As if I'd like to live to verify that!

Dok4 (loading his handgun and aiming at Crimson Talons): Well, it's either that or death, odds aren't giving you much choice…

Crimson Talons (throwing the knife he had used as a shield against Dok4's firearm): You're leaning too much on chance, Dok4 (thrown and deflected knife scratches Dok4's cheek) See?

StimPatch, who had, up to that point, been cheering Dok4 non-stop, froze in mid routine, as if electrocuted, at the sight of the slit on his friend's cheek. Dok4, focusing solely on his duel with Crimson Talons, merely wiped the cut with his sleeve and fired his handgun at the Royal.

Crimson Talons (dodging the rounds with relative ease, asks with mock concern): No really, are you seeing as well as you should, Dok?

As Crimson Talons was uttering that, Dok4 felt his vision beginning to blur.

Dok4 (recognising the tell-tale symptoms): Oh FRELL!

Crimson Talons (getting grim): You're good Dok4. Good enough to bring the worst out of your opponents. I really was hopping I wouldn't have to…

Dok4 (trying to fight the poison's strong effects): Treacherous, lowly, scum-spitting…

Crimson Talons (carrying on, unnerved in the least bit by Dok4): … resort to such measures. (draws out another knife) But if I want to lay you to the ground, I need to use some unorthodox weapons. (smiles wickedly before charging at Dok4) Though I heard you and your… mascot have already had a taste of said unorthodox weaponry.

Said mascot, a.k.a. StimPatch had given up the cheers and chants and was now closely watching Dok4; as Dok4 grew paler, Stim could feel the blood draining from his own complexion. Only one kind of poison could degrade that fast… and they still had the marks from their first… "taste" of it… God alone knew how Crimson Talons had gotten his hands on those daggers… or how they would defeat him with that arsenal.

In fact, it seemed that the only way StimPatch would deal with the sudden crisis was… to turn around and leave.

Will (seeing StimPatch leaving, barely able to stutter from the shock): Did… Stim just walk out on us?

Dolf (quite shocked himself): Afraid s…

Jack: NO! He'd never! He'd never turn his back on injured or needy comrades!

But Jack couldn't provide a logical explanation for StimPatch's departure, though. And since they could not do too much about that (or too much at all), they turned their attention back to the unfolding duel.

Dok4 (struggling to reload handgun and simultaneously dodge Crimson Talon's stabs): And you think I'll go down just like that? (has sleeve shredded by blade). I've got my friends, you know. They'll fight on for me. And for the Red and Black as well.

Crimson Talons (smiling as if Dok4 had said something childishly naïve): You don't get it, do you? (taking another stab at Dok4) It's not about flags or factions. It's about the two of us.

Dok4 (backing away from Talons): Wh-what? What do you mean?

Crimson Talons (gets bolder and bolder… and closer and closer to the retreating Dok4): You! were the only one that ever got me that close to death. (sarcastically) I didn't think I'd ever get to tell you that… (swings knife at Dok4) Back then, you were just a rookie. (takes another swing) A rookie like the dozens I had put to death up until then. (swings again) Heck, judging by the look you had on, I even thought you were going to die of heart failure right there, in my hands. (by now, Dok4 has backing against the fence) But you just wouldn't die (Dok4 aims handgun at Crimson Talons). Like right now. (Crimson Talons uses blade to slam the firearm out of Dok4' hands) Claiming deserted basses and eliminating people that can barely aim their guns, (takes Dok4's handgun) what a bore that's grown into! But putting someone as rough and tough as you dead (aims Dok4's gun at Dok4 himself) now _**that**_ makes _**my life**_ all worth while!

At that, Dok4 bowed his head and grew silent; but only to tilt it back up, to give Crimson Talons the mother of all death glares.

Dok4: You know what the problem with your type is?

Dok4's sudden and surprisingly vigorous outburst was answered by Crimson Talons with mildly widened eyes, frowned brows and... utter silence. Moreover, the handgun he had been aiming at Dok4 up to then was slowly but surely lowered, until it no longer seemed threatening. Dok4 saw this as genuine curiosity from his enemy's part, as well as a cue to continue:

Dok4: You stop seeing it as a job, a duty. It starts to be fun. (stars to etch himself off the fence) And I don't mean my purely friendly, competition sort of fun. I mean dangerous fun. The thrill of it. Cockiness gets dangerous too, though...

Dok4's flow of speech, clear and continuous, had, at that point, been interrupted by one violent fit of cough (courtesy of the toxins havocking through his body). With the tension that had been growing up to then, Dok4's abrupt and unexpected outburst made everyone jump in alarm; for Will, Dolf and Jack's part, they though Talons was going to cheese Dok4 right then and there: a cough-up like that would have scared them into frenzy-fire for sure. Crimson Talons, however, cool as an ice cap, budged just enough to loosely aim the gun back at Dok4; no panic-induced fire hail, though. That spared Dok4 from any (in)voluntary ad-hoc executions, but Will, Dolf and Jack were hardly at rest at all; they have all heard the phrase "stillness before the storm", enough to make it loose most of its sense value, but now, it could not have been any more appropriate to the scene before them. As for Dok4, as if to make up for the uncalled-for blast, he promptly whipped up, pushed himself entirely off the fence, in an upright and dignified position.

Actually, now that they look at it, Dok4 had gotten what Will, Jack and Dolf would dub as a_ little too close for comfort_. If they'd be in Crimson Talons' shoes, they wouldn't want a suicidal (even if unarmed) nut-keg like Dok4 practically leaning onto their gun barrel like that; and God knew they'd never want an armed mortal foe that close to them, ever! Dok4's brain must have been pickled by them toxins, no doubt about that… as for Crimson Talons… surely, to only let slip out something so small as mild annoyance and eagerness for Dok4 to finish his speech/death wish already!, he must have had liquid hydrogen running through his veins… the freak!

Crimson Talons (nervousness starting to seep through, as seen by him cocking the gun, so as to hide the mild hand tremble): Aaand?

Dok4 (shiftily): Aaand… (cough) when you get cocky (cough, cough) you _**forget…**_ things. (at that point, sickened from the poison as he was, Dok4 couldn't help not crack one malevolent grin at Crimson Talons) But I… _**don't**_!

Something sparked at the back of Crimson Talon's mind, just then and there. It may have been because, even if he had undisputedly been holding the upper hand over them all up to then, things had been too quiet for too long, or because of the way and tone Dok4 had slammed his final statement onto him, or because of a combination of all those factors (for his part Crimson Talons couldn't have bothered less to figure out which one of the causes was it and which wasn't; damn it all, he had just found himself in such a pinch, he was going to convey every single faculty available into getting out of it). Either way, it had suddenly dawned to Talons that Dok4 had played him right where he wanted him. That slimy, two-timing, scum-spiter of a cheat, poisonous injuries or not, he had played half dead, stretched and spun his mock-discourse, lulled and dulled to such an extent that Talons had felt himself standing on the top spot, over Dok4's body, when in fact the still live and dangerous Dok4 had pretty much taken him by the hand and all but pushed him smack into the bear trap. Only now had Talons noticed that hyperactive, blabber-mouthed cheerleader-mascot Dok4 had had tagging along was now gone and had been gone for a long time too; long enough to practically go claim all them basses some 3 times in a row; which he had not, otherwise they'd all been notified; which only meant he was up to worse… But if he were to give Dok4 a glance, he'd see (and he did) right away the source of Dok4's sinister glee; Dok4 was looking over Crimson's shoulder, right at it, for Goodness's sake!

Crimson Talons (glaring the weakened but still sneering Dok4 to death…): Damn your hide to hell, Dok4! (…before turning around just in time to lock eyes with one determined-looking, knife-wielding StimPatch).

StimPatch (perched on the mill balcony railing, no longer clutching them pom-poms, but a good half dozen knives in each hand): Didn't think you'd ever have to see my pretty face again, did you?

Now that Crimson Talons had turned his own, angry, not-so-pretty face away from Dok4 and towards him, StimPatch launched both knife-holds with the velocity and precision which any experienced knife thrower would find impressive. From Crimson Talons' part, this sudden twist of events caught him so off-guard, he only had the presence of mind to pull out a dagger of his own and, along with the hand-gun he still had from Dok4, and use them to somehow deflect StimPatch's hail of knives.

For one split second, Crimson Talons thought that was it; that was as 'bout as much as he could afford to ponder on the worse… before giving full attention to saving himself! At first, he didn't think he'd make it… but he remembered that StimPatch had launched **two** hand-fulls of daggers and he had **two** hands himself. Plus, them daggers were (surprisingly) far apart from each other. Focus, Crimson, focus! Four out of the dozen weren't even going to come near to touching him; four were close, but not close enough… those two pairs, those four precisely aimed ones… meet them with a double deflection… that's it… millimetric matching, no room for slips…

CLING! CHANG!

Crimson Talons (smiling triumphantly): Ha! Missed me, Pinkie!

StimPatch spared him no reply. Instead, he reached behind his back with both hands. Crimson's smile faded in a blink of an eye. He was sure StimPatch was reaching for another batch of knives… a batch of knives he might not be able to deflect once more. In a stroke of genius, he remembered he was still holding Dok4's handgun. Handgun which he promptly aimed at StimPatch. He was going to go down before he could draw another blade. But it was no blade StimPatch was reaching for:

StimPatch (smiling even more triumphantly than Crimson): DOK! (pulls out a pom-pom) FOR (pulls out the other pom-pom) THE (jumps in the air with all his might) WIN!

Crimson Talons felt one of his eye twitch in the pinnacle of annoyance. That oversized dust-bunny was becoming such a serious pain in his a**; to such an extent that Crimson Talons would dash him out of existence, if it weren't for the fact that he was reminded he had a ore urgent problem to deal with. StimPatch, with his obnoxious cheering routines, actually did Crimson Talons a favour: he reminded Crimson Talons Dok4 was dying right behind him. But since Dok4 was not yet dead by his hand, Crimson Talons could not allow himself to even take a sigh of relief. No, he had to turn around and end with Dok4 before…

SLASH!

… it all came to a screeching halt. Crimson Talons froze in mid strike position; not by his wish. A poison-bladed dagger was jabbed and being jabbed some more in his side by Dok4. A dagger that was part of those Stimpatch had tossed earlier and which Crimson Talons thought it was too far thrown to represent a threat to him; it was, in fact, thrown that far back so that Dok4 could safely get a hold of it… and the use it against his foe after StimPatch's diversion, fail attack, whatever, it stopped mattering some while ago…

Moreover, when his own vision was beginning to blur, Crimson Talons realized how utterly doomed he was:

Crimson Talons (feeling himself give in, due to the poison and blood loss, hurries up before his voice would begin to slur): Damn you, Dok4… (cough) Damn you straight to hell…

Dok4 (pulling out the blade and stepping aside): After you…

Before Crimson Talons could even begin to signal if he had registered Dok4's sayings or not, he fell to the ground, with no other motion other than a dyeing twitch or groan. Only when he had stopped moving altogether did Dok4 allow himself to lower his guard.

StimPatch (slowly walking up to Dok4): It's over, Dok…

Dok4 (barely standing due to the toxins and the duel): Yeah… We're finally through…

A moment of solemn silence was allowed to pass. Then…

StimPatch (cheery again): Great! (grabs Dok4 in a bear-hug): I knew you'd do it, I knew it, I knew it!

Dok4: …

Will: Um, yeah, congrads Dok.

Dolf: (sighs, but smiles as well)

Jack (is helped stand and walk by his friends, but still has the guts to joke): Aw, would you look at those two… When's the wedding? Can I be the best man? Ha, ha, ha!

Dolf (seeing Dok4's killer glare aimed at Jack): Er… don't mind him, Dok, it's… because of the drugs, gotta be because of the drugs we had to give him…

At that point, Dok4 started to violently struggle, trying to wiggle out of StimPatch's grip. Jack's drug-clouded mind was no where as murky as Dok4's; he sooo wanted to wipe that smile off his face but he remembered he couldn't hurt his own team mates… with conventional weapons at least.

Will: Dok, what're you doing?

Dolf: Dok, stay put. That poison's only going to flow faster in your blood stream!

Dok4: You're (wiggle) gonna pay (struggle) for that (kick) so badly!

Sure enough, Crimson Talons still had some, how did he call them? "unorthodox weapons" left and Dok4 was going to get them! and then shove them up that jack-ass Jack's…

Somehow, the injured and battle-weary Dok4 slipped out of StimPatch's bear grip and got to Crimson Talon's dead body. Before Jack could begin to apologize or before Dolf could lecture Dok4 on how unworthy of a National it is to scavenge a fallen opponent's body, Dok4 was already turning Crimson's pockets outward. But instead of a spare poison-laced blade, he dug up something of greater interest.

Dok: Hey, what's this? (lifts it up for inspection, as his comrades pile up behind him) It looks like a vial, but… (squints) I can't read what is says. Damn poisoning…

Dolf: It's no ordinary vial, Dok, it's an injection-abeling one.

Will: Yeah, and I can read the label. It says: USE IN CASE OF ACCIDENTAL POISONING.

Dok4: If we're to put two and two together, this is likely the antidote to this new, heavy duty poison added on the daggers… Convenient, actually, since I got nipped by one a while ago…

StimPatch (relatively serene): Oh yeah, that reminds me… (then becomes excited) You're hurt buddy! (bear-grabs Dok4) But don't worry (digs around in his pockets as his comrades stare) I got just the thing! (pulls out aid-bands… coloured in pink, butter-yellow and baby-blue… and decorated with hearts, teddies and happy faces) I'll be taking gooooood care of you (starts sticking them over the dumbstruck Dok4's slash on the face) and you'll be good as new in no time!

Will: Aw…

Dolf: I can't look…

Jack (snorts loudly)

Dok4 (cheek now caked in colourful bands): Um, Stim, buddy…

StimPatch: Yeah?

Dok4: I have something for you.

StimPatch (cheery): Really? What?

Dok4: Well, shut your mouth and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise!

Next second, he jabbed the needled end of the vial in StimPatch's shoulder.

Yep, still kicking…


End file.
